Second Chances
by Fireimps87
Summary: When Charlie and Mr. Wonka reinvite the kids to the factory for another chance to improve their behaviors, two girls reshare the friendship they never had... perhaps a little more. VioletVeruca
1. The Invite

"Everyone deserves a second chance, Mr.Wonka," said the new heir to Mr.Willy Wonka, the famous candy maker. It has been two years since Charlie Bucket was made heir to Mr.Wonka and his wonderful factory.

"Are you sure you would want to, Charlie?" Wonka himself asked. "Remember the tour a while back, those children almost destroyed my factory with their attitudes and mischievous ways."

"I think it would be nice to see how much they've changed since the last time."

Mr.Wonka just looked at Charlie and shrugged.

"Very well," he replied, "But they break any more rules, they will be sent out immediately. I will round up the Oompa Loompas, and we'll reinvite those horrible children."

Charlie smiled, immediately running off to begin preparations. Whether the visit will go horrendous or not, things would get quite interesting...

* * *

The first invitation arrived at the house of Mike Teavee. Over the past two years, he had returned back to normal size, just like a piece of taffy, he had sunk back down to his original height. 

"HAH! Another high score! Geez, this could be beaten by a five-year-old...!" He didn't even hear the mail slip through the door slot as he played the new shooter game bought by his parents.

Mr. Teavee walked into the room, flipping through the envelopes. "Son, PLEASE turn that down. I can hardly hear myself think". He continued looking through the letters. "Hey, son, you've got a letter here..."

"What for? I didn't write anyone." Mike was puzzled as he swiped the letter from his dad's sweaty hands. "Willy Wonka? What's that idiot want now?"

Mr. Teavee looked puzzled himself. "Why would he want you to go back again?" He takes the letter from Mike and scans it. "Hmm... it says that no parents are allowed this time and it'll be a test on your maturity."

Mike smirked. "Pfft... whatever. He'd better have something not pointless this time."

* * *

The second invitation arrived in Germany, where the first lucky winner of the golden ticket contest two years ago lived, Augustus Gloop. Not even having a dip in Wonka's chocolate river stopped him from still loving Wonka's Candy. 

The mail was brought to him at the door. "Oh goodie," the chubby boy squealed with glee, "I hope more of my Wonka chocolates came!" But the only thing from Wonka was an invitation to the factory again.

Augustus stared at it for moment, then opened up the letter. "Come to see Meester Wonka again? I feel happy!" screamed Augustus as he pulled out another chocolate bar. "I go get ready now."

* * *

The third invitation arrived at the home of Ms. Veruca Salt. Little about her has changed a bit since the garbage chute incident, but she was still a brat.

The doorbell rang in her mansion, Veruca; just sitting a couple inches from the door didn't bother to answer it. "DADDDDDIEEEEE!" she cried out, "Someone's at the door!" There was no answer from her father. "DADDY, SOMEONE IS AT THE DOOR!" she cried out again. Still no answer. "Oh forget it, I'll get it myself." she pouted as she got up from her seat.

"Mail for Ms. Veruca Salt?" asked the mail carrier to the girl. "That's me," she smiled a little. The carrier smiled back, and handed the letter to Veruca. "GIMME THAT!" Veruca snapped. Then she swiped the letter and slammed the door on the mail carrier's face.

Veruca opened the letter with an envelope cutter, and pulled out the invitation. Veruca eyed the invitation, and got a puzzled look on her face. "Why would Mr. Wonka reinvite me, I wouldn't be caught dead going back to that dreadful place." But suddenly she stopped and remembered a memory.

It was the face of Ms. Violet Beauregarde, another of the lucky children she met on the tour. Veruca thought about meeting her "best friend" again, and decided she would go back to the factory, just in case Ms. Beauregarde was reinvited as well.

* * *

The final invitation was to arrive at the home of Ms. Violet Beauregarde in Atlanta, Georgia. Her mother had continued to push her in every competition she could. Violet didn't mind this; she loved the attention of it all. Despite all the attention she was getting, Ms. Beauregarde wasn't happy at all. She hadn't been ever since she left the factory. She knew what- no, who was missing from her life. 

Violet was lifting a small 20 lb. weight in her room as she chewed on a stick of gum, blowing bubble after careless bubble. Her mom had signed her up in yet another competition, so she had to keep her strength up. Violet, as lonely as she was, was still determined to win anything she could.

Her bubble popped loudly as the doorbell rang, catching her slightly off guard. She dropped the weight and walked quickly to the door. She opened the door and blew a large bubble right in his face. "Yeah? Whaddya want?" she said, chewing obnoxiously.

"A letter for Ms. ... Violet Beauregarde?" the mailman said slightly slack jawed.

Violet's mouth opened wide. "Yeah that's me!" she exclaimed before she swiped the letter from the mailman and slammed the door loudly in his face. She threw the mail for her mom on the living room floor and took her letter into her room.

She scanned the envelope, seeing a stamp with a top hat on it and a familiar address. "Mr. Wonka? Him again?" She ripped open the top of the envelope, took out the letter and read it. "He wants us to come again? Why should I? That kid already won the big prize."

But just then Violet's thoughts raced back to her last visit to Wonka's magnificent factory. She remembered the girl who had made her feel comfortable there. The wonderful, pretty, Ms. Veruca Salt. A smile was crafted on Violet's face. She looked down at the letter again and held it close to her.

Her mind was made up. She was definitely going back to the factory to see her wonderful friend again. Violet got up and walked into the other room to tell her mother, popping a bubble on her way.

* * *

End of Chapter 1 


	2. Meeting Again

A few days went by since the children received their invitations. The day for all of them to reunite had come. Charlie and Mr. Wonka waited outside the factory for each child to arrive.

"I sure hope they show up Mr. Wonka," said Charlie to the candy maker. Mr. Wonka looked at Charlie and just smiled. Then something caught Mr. Wonka's eye, it was Mike Teavee, walking down the snowy street, still looking depressed as ever.

"I see Mr. Teavee is back to normal, hopefully his attitude has changed as well," said Mr. Wonka to Charlie. As Mike walked up to the factory, he saw Charlie and Mr. Wonka and just scoffed at the fact that he actually came back.

"Welcome back Mr. Teavee!" shouted the candy man to the unsatisfied boy. Mike just rolled his eyes at him and let out a cough. "Well, it seems Mr. Teavee is still his same old self," Wonka whispered to Charlie. But Charlie just nodded, and decided to see how the day progressed.

The husky child, Augustus Gloop arrived at the gates next. He was wearing a pair of green and white overalls that his mother hand sewed for him. He squealed with delight as he skipped over to the gates. He hadn't been this excited since their first visit.

Mike looked over as the chubby boy walled over. "Hey..." Mike said with a smug look on his face. He hadn't expected to see him again.

Augustus smiled widely from ear to ear, not remembering the other boy. "Who are you?" he said cheerfully. Mike gave an annoyed look to him and turned quickly back to the gates.

The two invited girls destinies were about to clash.

Violet jogged down the sidewalk to the factory, chewing her gum frantically. I hope she comes, Violet thought to herself. She reached the gate to the factory and came to an abrupt stop. She looked over the area around her and sadly, saw no trace of Veruca. Humph, she thought, if she doesn't show up soon, then I'm LEAVING! There's no other point to show up at this dump.

Little did Ms. Beauregarde know, Veruca was making her way down the other side of the street, calmly holding her little pink purse. When she arrived at the factory gate, she made a bitter face. "This place smells AWFUL..."

Neither of the girls noticed each other right away since the other two guests were blocking their line of sight. Violet looked over at Mike and smirked. Doesn't he EVER wash his hair? She thought, it looks horrible!

Veruca saw the chubby boy next to her and scrunched her face in disgust. "Ugh... horrid..." she said as she moved away from Augustus, "But at least we're here..." She remained hopeful in thinking that her best friend would show up any minute.

Mr.Wonka and Charlie looked at the children. "WELCOME BACK ALL OF YOU!" shouted Mr.Wonka in a slightly excited but sarcastic tone. "Charlie here, has invited you all back for a reason, to see how much you've changed from naughty to nice." Mike just rolled his eyes once more and ignored the comment Mr.Wonka made.

"Now then," Mr.Wonka began again, "let's see who decided to come back." Charlie handed Mr. Wonka a list with all the children's names on it. "Mr. Gloop?" the candy maker asked. "ME! ME! I am Augustus Gloop," the pudgy boy shouted happily. "I am back to eat more delicious candy," he said delightfully. Mr. Wonka just smirked at Augustus and began reading once more.

He skipped Mike's name, knowing that he wouldn't answer properly anyway.

"Okay," he started, "Ms. Violet Beauregarde?" Veruca's bright blue eyes opened widely hoping to hear Violet's voice again. "I am here Mr. Wonka," said the blonde girl in blue, continuing with the loud chewing. Right then and there, Veruca got a big smile on her face.

Mr. Wonka started saying the last name on the list. "Finally, Ms.Veruca Salt!" Veruca stepped forward and shyly raised her hand.

Violet looked over to her side and saw Veruca. She smiled a grin so large, that her chewing gum nearly fell out. Mr. Wonka handed the list back to Charlie and started to talk again. "Wonderful!" the candy man shouted, "You all seem to be back!" As Mr. Wonka gave a hand gesture to follow him and Charlie into the factory, only Augustus, dancing happily, and Mike, just putting his hands in his pockets, followed.

"So," Violet started to say to Veruca, "you showed up too did you?" she asked chewing her gum loudly. Veruca, too nervous to say anything, for it has been years since she saw Violet. "Guess it has, hasn't it?" Veruca said shyly with a cute little grin. The two girls just looked at each other as if they were looking at a reflection in a mirror.

Mr. Wonka turned around and saw the two girls just standing there. "Ms. Salt and Ms. Beauregarde," he called to them, "follow me please." The girls looked over in surprise and nodded to him. Veruca, standing there without a word to say, just looked at Violet. Violet walked over to Veruca and took her hand. "Come on," she said. "Let's go catch up on life inside the factory." Veruca looked at Violet, and nodded, letting off a small grin.

* * *

End of Chapter 2 


	3. The Chocolate Room

"What, no puppet show this time?" sarcastically asked by Mike. Mr. Wonka tried to ignore Mike's ignorant question by looking straight and no other direction.

Veruca and Violet were holding hands tightly, smiling, but not saying a word to each other. But occasionally on the way down the lobby to the chocolate room, they would look at each other and smile. "I'm really glad you came," stated Violet. Veruca blushed a little and nodded.

"Well, here we are," started Mr. Wonka, "I'm sure you're already familiar with this room," he said smiling. He handed the keys to Charlie to open up the small door below their knees, to open the luscious room filled with candy trees, and the magnificent river of chocolate. Augustus, ready to pop a button off his pants, squealed with delight as he saw the room again.

"Now children", Wonka said, "Charlie and I have thought up and added new types of candy to this room. And, after our little incident with Mr. Gloop last time, we've taken some more... safety precautions." He pointed over to the chocolate river with his purple latex glove. "If you look over, you'll see nets covering the chocolate river. This isn't permanent, however. Charlie wanted this visit to be a safe one."

The two young ladies, however, weren't listening to Mr. Wonka. They were too busy catching up on each other's lives to care. "So... I see you aren't blue anymore," Veruca said as she eyes Violet from head to toe.

"Yeah. After a few months it went away," Violet said with a slightly obnoxious tone. Veruca didn't mind. She knew it was the way she always sounded. The two continued chatting with each other, Mr. Wonka's voice being drowned out by each other's.

Mike scoffed at the so-called brilliant creator. "Is that all you've done? Made more candy? It's STILL just as pointless."

"But it's NOT pointless..." Charlie said quietly, "Our candy is made to make children happy all over the world..." Charlie tried to give a reassuring smile as he looked over at Augustus Gloop. "See? Augustus is happy!" Augustus was shoveling handful after handful of the delicious chocolate river into his mouth.

"Whatever," Mike said with a rather annoyed tone, "This'll probably just as lame as last time."

The little rich girl looked over at Mike and made a sour expression. "Well HIS attitude sure hasn't changed. Dreadful." Violet giggled to herself. Like you can talk she thought as she locked her fingers with Veruca's again.

"Well then Mr. Teavee," Mr. Wonka started, "perhaps you would like to go somewhere else?" Mike just looked at him in an evil look. "We installed video games in the television room," interrupted Charlie. Mike's eyebrows raised a little, but still looked a little annoyed. "That's right Charlie, we did," said Wonka. "Come, we should show you."

"Whatever," scoffed Mike, as they all headed for the glass elevator. Mr. Wonka turned around real quick and shouted to the other three children. "Would you children like to explore on your own?" The three of them gave him a puzzling look on how that would be possible with one glass elevator. Mr. Wonka pointed to a second glass elevator on the other far side of the room. "If you wish, you may explore my factory, but take an oompa loompa with you so you won't destroy it."

The girls thought that would be a good idea, so they could explore on their own time. Augustus was too busy eating to care about any of the other parts of the factory. Mr. Wonka, Charlie and Mike got onto the glass elevator and headed to the touched-up television room.

"Well, I surely don't want to be in this room the whole day," Veruca told Violet. "Fat boy there will probably eat everything." Violet laughed at her comment, knowing about how true it was.

"Well Mr. Wonka said we could explore other rooms, with an oompa loompa of course," Violet replied. "But after that chewing gum incident, I doubt I'll do something like that again." Veruca just smiled, remembering that thought of Violet being a blueberry.

"So... where can we find one of those things anyway?" Violet asked the equally clueless Veruca. She looked around the room as she chewed her gum noisily and wiped under her nose.

"There! One's over there!" Veruca yelled out and pointed to Augustus. The fat lad had mistaken the poor thing for a gumdrop and was gnawing on his head. The two girls ran over as fast as they could to save the little Oompa Loompa. "No! No, you horrid boy! Spit him out!" Veruca screamed, "We need him!" Violet smirked as Veruca once again thought only of herself.

"You haven't changed a bit," Violet giggled and smiled widely. As amused as she was, Violet was getting very frustrated and very annoyed. "Oh come on... we don't want to stand here all day," Violet exclaimed right before she smacked Augustus upside the head. Right on impact, Augustus spit out the Oompa Loompa and gasped.

"Ish not gumdrop..." the confused boy said, "Ish one of zose little men!" Augustus frowned widely and walked away to find something else to snack on. The Oompa Loompa lied on the candy grass slightly dazed.

"Oh the poor thing!" Veruca said. the two girls started to run towards the oompa loompa when Veruca tripped over a candied peach in the ground. "OOF!" Veruca screamed. She wasn't hurt in any way, but it was a surprise for her. Violet gasped and turned back for her.

"You okay?" she asked while chewing her gum daintily. Veruca was silent for a moment. Nobody has ever been kind to her like this before.

"Mmh mm," she smiled, "I'm fine." Violet grabbed her hand and picked her up.

"Good," Violet said, her cheeks turning slightly reddish. The two girls ran over, hand in hand to the poor Oompa Loompa.

"Oh dear, you poor thing..." Veruca said as she wiped his head with a handkerchief from her purse. "Are you okay?" The Oompa Loompa nodded and brushes the dust off his arms.

"We want to see some new rooms," Violet said without hesitation, "Can you take us there?" The Oompa Loompa bowed, switched his direction and started to march off with the two girls following behind him.

* * *

End of Chapter 3 


	4. Confessions

_Me and my friend would like to thank everyone for all the reviews. We'll continue on the story since you all enjoy it _

* * *

The Oompa Loompa opened up the door to the extra glass elevator. Like a good oompa loompa should, he held the door open for them. "My, this one is rather nice, for what was called mischievous," said Veruca. "Maybe some of them are friendly," replied Violet.

They looked at all the buttons on the elevator. So many buttons to choose from, they both thought. They have never seen such a wondrous elevator. "Which room shall we visit first?" Violet asked her friend.

Veruca looked at all the choices, and one caught her eye. She pushed a button with the words, marshmallow kittens on it. "I do like animals, and hopefully these aren't dangerous like those squirrels," Veruca said. Violet was confused to what she was talking about, but perhaps that would be better to ask on a later time.

Soon after many different rooms, Violet and Veruca needed a rest. "Excuse me," asked Violet to the oompa loompa, "do you have any places to relax?" The oompa loompa nodded and pushed a button with the words, cocktail lounge.

Veruca knew all about cocktail drinks, usually since her mother was drinking at least one a day. "Well, it is a lounge at least," Veruca said. Violet smiled at her, knowing that Veruca knew about what a cocktail lounge was.

The lounge was a very clean looking room, with a couch, and a bar, with many varieties of beverages. "Not as clean looking as mine," Veruca noted, "but it will have to do." Violet was so tuckered out that she plopped herself onto the couch.

The oompa loompa just stood there looking. "Mr. Oompa Loompa," asked Veruca, "if it's okay..could you leave me and my friend here in private for a little while?" The little man bowed his head and went into the elevator, pushed a button and left the two alone in the lounge. Veruca looked over at Violet, seeing that the couch did look comfy, and sat down beside her.

Veruca smiled, as her gaze was lost in Violet's own smile. Violet grinned from cheek to cheek with her hands fidgeting in her lap. She too was lost in Veruca's beauty. She looked deep into Veruca's blue pearly diamonds of eyes. She admired her adorable grin and teeth. "So, what have you been doing for the last two years?" Veruca asked, scooting a little bit closer to Violet.

"Nothing' really," Violet said, trying to sound as if she didn't care. "I've been competing in a bunch of stuff." She blew a large bubble and popped it loudly, splattering it all around her mouth. "What about you?"

Veruca giggled at the sight of her friend and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe it off. "Not very much. Horse riding and fox hunting and playing with my pets and my new toys and the like," She said as she rubbed the handkerchief around Violet's mouth softly. "It's been rather boring. But I'm glad to be here again… with you…"

Violet's face turned a light red, spreading from her cheek, across her nose to her other cheek. "It's been two whole years since we last saw each other. I've missed you an awful lot and it's so lonely at my house…" Veruca said, looking down.

Violet got a tingling sensation deep in her chest. "I've been lonely too. I don't have any time for friends… just competitions. My mom doesn't spend any time with me either. She just wants me to compete… Nobody ever spends time with me like you do…"

"You mean… you mean you like to spend time with me?" Veruca asked with an awed tone, "No one ever likes to hang out with me. They all say I'm spoiled. But… there's still one thing I don't have… the thing I want more than anything."

"And…" Violet gulped, "What would that be?"

Veruca moved her hands onto Violet's. "Someone who understands me."

Violet locked her fingers with Veruca's and smiled. "I understand you," she said to her. Veruca was holding back a river's worth of tears by this point. "I'm here for you," Violet said, wiping away an escaped tear from Veruca's soft cheek.

"But," Veruca sniffed, "What about when we have to return home… when we have to leave each other?"

Violet gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about that now. I'm not going to let you go." She took the gum she had been chewing on and put it behind her ear.

"But we have families…" Veruca said as she shut her eyes and nuzzled into Violet's shoulder and sighed heavily. "I wish we lived closer to each other. Daddy gives me anything I want, but he'd never let me move to the United States, so far away from them."

"That's why we got to make our time together special," Violet whispered sweetly to her.

"Yes…" Veruca said softly, cuddling into Violet, "special…" Violet put her arms around Veruca and held her close, running her hand across the back of Veruca's soft coat. "You know, I always thought that Mr. Wonka was a silly man, but if it wasn't for those golden tickets… we would never have met…"

"Yeah," Violet added, "We should be grateful for that kid inviting us back, or else we'd probably never have seen each other again…"

"It's funny," Veruca said, smiling a little bit, "Last time, I wanted to win that factory very badly, but now… it feels like I've won a bigger, better prize… better than anything else I could ever want."

"Same here," Violet giggled, "My prize couldn't be beaten by anyone… not even me!" The two sweet girls laughed together, holding each other close.

"Anyway…" Veruca sniffled, "Come on. We need to get moving. We want every moment of the day to be special." She started to walk slowly to the door of the sleek white lounge and stopped, waiting for Violet to join her.

"Yeah…" Violet said, "special." She smiled and ran up to join the bestest friend she had ever had.

* * *

End of Chapter 4 


End file.
